Could This Be Love?
by Fuseki
Summary: A songfic about Haruka and Michiru's love for eachother. AU. Read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru. The song lyrics belong to Jennifer Lopez.   
  
Could This Be Love? - Jennifer Lopez  
  
*Ooh, Ooh,  
Love makes no promises,  
If you only knew,  
What I've been going through,  
Waiting and wanting you,  
Could this be love,  
How, tell me how will I know*  
  
She watched the blonde woman walk down the hall, followed by a flock of fan girls. Catching up, she pushed her way past the girls, directly to Haruka's side. She often did this. "Hello, Haruka."  
The blonde named Haruka looked at her like she was a fly. "Hello, Michiru." Michiru smiled and handed her a note, before walking away.   
This was the first time she'd ever gotten up the courage to give Haruka the Note. She hoped the blonde wouldn't throw it away and ruin everything.   
Her secret crush on Haruka was often dismissed as being simple kindness, though her own fan boys, who assumed Haruka was male much like Haruka's fan girls did, were quite jealous and suspicious.   
After lunch she'd get her answer. Michiru always hated waiting for the things she wanted. Haruka was no exception.  
  
  
*Will my heart make me believe it so,  
Or can I trust the way I feel,  
If you could read my mind,  
You see how hard I've tried,  
Still I can't decide*  
  
Haruka sat at her normal lunch table, picking at her salad. She then remembered the note in her pocket. Michiru had never given her a note before. She blushed softly, and remembered how she had been such a jerk to Michiru. 'If only she could read my mind. Then I wouldn't have to tell her in person that I love her.'   
The blonde took the delicate white stationary paper from her back pocket. She could feel Michiru's deep sapphire eyes upon her as she unfolded it. Reading it, she blushed a little more.  
"Want to go with me to the beach tonight? Since it's Friday it won't matter if we stay out a little late. Tell me your decision in math class. ~Michi"   
Haruka looked up, hoping to meet Michiru's eyes, but the girl was talking to her fan boys again.  
  
  
*Chorus:  
If you only knew,  
What I've been going through,  
Waiting and wanting you,  
Could this be love,  
Oh, tell me could this be love*  
  
Michiru waited two more class periods until math class. It was an endless game of waiting and wanting what you couldn't have just yet. When she sat down in her chair, she smelled the familiar cologne and heard a soft grunt. Haruka had settled down in the seat behind her.   
Thankful for unassigned seats, Michiru then realized that would also mean that the blonde would be her math partner for the day's activity. She blushed, then noticed a few boys glaring at Haruka.   
"Turn your desks to face the person behind you," their math teacher billowed in a strong yet feminine voice. Doing so, Michiru's eyes met Haruka's teal ones. The woman smiled.  
"So what's your answer?" she asked the blonde while she turned to the activity page in the book. Sophomore year in math meant Mrs. Murai, which also meant a trimester of math activity to increase socialization and knowledge.   
The blonde grinned. "Who's driving?"  
  
  
*Do you know if it's true,  
That real love lasts a life time,  
Does it shine like the stars up in the sky,  
And do you know if you can fall for,  
Just a moment,  
Is a moment for all time*  
  
The stars glimmered in the sky. Haruka slirped more of her strawberry milkshake. She was glad Michiru had packed them in the cold, large cups, along with salads.  
The sound of the ocean and a little splash alerted Haruka to the water. Michiru had just skipped a perfect pebble across the surface a few times. The blonde smiled and got up after rolling up her pant legs.  
"Do you believe in true love, Haruka?" Michiru asked when she had gotten close. She turned to look at the blonde, eyes sparkling.   
"I believe that everyone has a soul mate, yes. I believe that once they find that person they will be together forever."  
"So you think it's always a fairy tale ending, ne?"  
"Yes." Haruka got even closer, until her toes were an inch from the smaller woman's.   
  
  
*Why, why am I so unsure,  
Is that love knocking at my door,  
Or the sound of my beating heart,  
If you could read my mind,  
You know I just can't hide,  
What I feel inside*  
  
"What are you thinking now, Haruka?" Michiru asked. With Haruka so close she could feel the courage building inside her again. Tonight would be the night.  
"I'm thinking about how hard it is for me to stand here and not tell you exactly what I'm feeling inside."  
"And what are you feeling inside?" She got a little closer to the taller woman.   
"Love, I think."  
"I feel it, too."  
"I think I always have, Michiru. It's a secret longing to hold you on a night like this, when the air is warm and the stars are bright. I've wanted to tell you that I've loved you."  
"I love you, too, Haruka. That's why I brought you here."  
  
  
*If you only knew,  
What I've been going through,  
Waiting and wanting you,  
Could this be love,  
Oh, tell me could this be love*  
  
"But you don't know my struggle, Michiru. An endless game of waiting and wanting you."  
Michiru smiled. "I said the very same thing to myself. It was hard not knowing what you'd think of me or if you'd possibly even care."  
"I was a real jerk."  
"Sort of, but I knew you were joking with it. Now. We can talk later. Come swim with me," Michiru said, stepping forward and beginning to unbutton Haruka's navy blue shirt. The woman pulled away.  
'If this is love, then I'm ruining it with who I really am. She couldn't possibly love me as I truly am,' Haruka thought.  
"What's wrong?" Michiru asked.   
Haruka frowned. "I'm not really who you think I am."  
  
  
*Could this be love,  
Could this be love,  
I wanna know,  
If you only knew.*  
  
"You're a woman. I already know."  
"You do? And you're not mad at me?"  
"If I were would I be here now.. With you?"  
"Probably not," Haruka replied, shoulders slumping.  
Michiru's soft fingers went under Haruka's chin, lifting her gaze to meet the smaller woman's. "I love you, Haruka, for who you are. Man or woman, it doesn't matter to me."  
"I love you, too, Michiru. I'm glad you accept me for who I am, because I know all my fan girls wouldn't, probably."  
"True. I don't think my little group of boys will like the idea much, idea."  
"Doesn't matter, though," Haruka said, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. Their lips briefly brushed, then met in a deep kiss.   
Haruka pulled away first after a little while. "So this could be love, ne?"  
"Yes. True love, my Haruka."  
  
*****  
A.N: I just found the song and figured I'd do a songfic. I think this is my first actual song fic, not just a poem fic. Review, please!! 


End file.
